If Only in Our Hearts
by Rikku-Fanatic
Summary: A Story of Happiness, Romance, Sadness, Angst, and comedy. A story about me and my friends as the guardians of the one and only Lenne. Final Fantasy X my way. LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. Machina Maw

Machina Maw

Disclaimer: Owns nothing of FFX except obsession of Rikku

The cool night breeze shivered down my spine. Not only was the chilly weather cold, the thought of losing Shiva, our last hope was too horrible to imagine. Kyo, our summoner, and Chanel were late. Yu Yevon already defeated Lady Yuna and her guardians, but some suspect that Sir Auron and Rikku are still alive after the terrible spell known as Ultima. Yu Yevon cast Waterga along with Thunderaga. Shiva was losing fast.

"Where are they?" I thought. Shiva kneeled down and I picked her off the ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded and I stood next to her.

"Well so much for the puny aeon your summoner summoned," Yu Yevon said and then laughed. I searched for more grenades in my pockets. Oh no! My luck ran out! "Ha! It seems you are out of ideas!" Yu Yevon said. Suddenly, I heard the distant and familiar roar of a "YO!" I turned around and saw three figures in the distant. I saw a curly haired female with a dress sphere of Lady Luck with dice earrings which matched her perfectly. The other one was in dark robes with blue outlining on it, Kunai and chain in hand. She was smirking at my tiredness. The last one was in a pop outfit with a staff smiling at me. I smiled and jumped to where they stood.

"Not quite," Our Summoner said. Yu Yevon frowned.

"Machina Maw is here," I said.

"No Matter, more bones to crush, more blood to spill!" Yu Yevon said. He summoned a spell of Ultima once more, this time at us.

"Lenne, got anything?" I asked our summoner. Lenne thought and then stepped forward.

"Defend our hearts! Reflect!" Lenne said as a gigantic bubble appeared. I had no fear. I could tell the Chanel and Kyo didn't either. Lenne however, I couldn't tell about her.

We only that Lenne had a lover. I think his name was Shuyin. She never spoke so much about him. And when we try to have her spill out the information, she broke into tears and left. No one in our pilgrimage knows but her. Even though she didn't reveal too much, we trust her one hundred percent. A cheerful girl she was, with a powerful singing talent. Once she sang a song about herself which Kyo was touched by. That was very hard to earn.

"Hey, Yu Yevon is distracted, Chanel think you can create enough smoke?" Kyo asked.

"Ask the dice," Chanel said. She rolled the dice and it got a…three! Chanel spinned around and put her hand next to her mouth and blew. Purple dust appeared and she blew even harder. Yu Yevon was really distracted. That was Kyo's and my signal. I pulled out my slicers and Kyo swinging her Kunai with chain. We then sliced as hard as we could and went back next to Chanel. Chanel stopped blowing. The dust reseeded and I could tell Yevon was quite dizzy. I had an idea.

"Hey Yevon, there ain't nothing I can't steal!" I said as I jumped towards him and pulled out a sphere of some sort. I looked down at Yu Yevon and he had a shocked look on his face.

"NO!" He yelled and I jumped back. He then blew up. As the ashes moved away, five figures on the floor appeared. A young teenager in a purple starred dress and a gothic black mage were one of them. And a Ronso was there too. Lastly a blonde dude was on top of a weird haired blitz ball player. I was a bit disturbed. Anyways, they slowly got up and I turned out to be Summoner Yuna and her guardians.

"YUNIE!" A young blonde girl yelled as she appeared near the debris. Followed by her was a man with a good muscle tone on his arms with a jacket on. I looked at Kyo and I could almost swear her eyes turned pink and where the shape of hearts. Yuna then ran towards us.

"Thank you so much! How could I repay you?" Yuna said while bowing. I heard Kyo said, "You could start with shutting your mouth."

"Nothing, we are okay," I said.

"Thank you, once again, thank you," Yuna said. Kyo rolled her eyes and gently moved me out of her way to talk to Yuna.

"Listen, we don't need your praise. By the way, shouldn't you be on the flower fields in Besaid eating your goody-goody cookies and milk? And I case you haven't notice, you are flirting with Alan, and he isn't interested. He already has a crush," Kyo said. I nodded. I should never betray the blonde haired Al Bhed girl. Chanel moved Kyo the same way Kyo moved me.

"Yuna, what Kyo is trying to say is that you should go home. You know, catch up on staying alive, to stop singing like a dying cow, and to sleep with Tidu-"Chanel was interrupted by me.

"Umm…good bye Yuna," I said as I threw a smoke bomb. Yuna turned to her guardians.

"How did they know that?" she asked. Auron shook his head.

"Yuna, it is so obvious that you and Tidus like each other from the very beginning even if Lulu warned Tidus not too. It was also not JUST Kimahri that saw you guys in the lake and when you ran out in the shack…alone…" Auron said grinning evilly. Yuna and Tidus blushed.

When we arrived at Kilika with the help of our airship, Kyo was a bit grumpy. We were walking on the broken roads of Kilika the Youth League tried desperately to rebuild. The faith let Lenne keep the aeons for summoning.

"Are you okay?" Chanel said. Kyo glared at her and said, "Oh sure! After the admiration I have for Auron, I finally get a chance to meet him and I am rushed to my home town." Kyo said. I smiled at her disappointment.

"I mean…did you ever see my room!" Kyo said laughing. We laughed together all the way to our home. We lived in Kilika together since we started and completed our pilgrimage. I laid down in my bed, thinking of all the things we went through…are over. Everything but our friendship.

"How come Yuna got all the credit?" I asked myself.

"Well, Braska's daughter is pretty popular. Braska is the high summoner," I heard Kyo say from my doorway. I smiled. She put her around my shoulder and said, "It okay, I could tell Yuna steals all the spot light. She can't even summon an aeon without falling!" Kyo said. I smiled and then she said, "Lenne is cooking today!" Kyo said pulling me up and leading me to the kitchen. It was like that for a few months. Peaceful, quiet, relaxing, all those features you call paradise. I was sitting outside and Chanel sat down next to me.

"What's up?" Chanel said.

"The usual," I said. I looked at the sunrise. I didn't feel like myself, as if I couldn't live with this life anymore.

"Woah! That's a big wave," Chanel said pointing out to the clear blue sea. I looked closely. It was too unusual for Kilika to have such a big wave. I walked closely to the edge of the bay across the house we lived in. I looked closely as I saw what I hoped to never see again.

"SIN!" I yelled as yelled around Kilika. "Evacuate now!" I added. I felt silly. We defeated Sin and Yu Yevon which makes Yu Yevon. Something is wrong.

"Alan! What's going on?" Kyo asked me. I made a face expression of an "I don't know."

"The world has been under the wrath from the dead," Lenne said with a little bit of a raspy voice walking rather stiffly towards the balcony. Kyo looked at her weirdly.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Lenne's pupils then turned white and then brown. It kept taking turns between those colors until they stopped at white and then in a loud voice, that didn't sound like her at all, she said, "WHAT HAPPENED 1000 YEARS AGO HAS TOOK IT'S TOLL, WHAT THE SHADOW OF DOOM IN ZANERKAND STARTED 1000 YEARS AGO WILL BE COMPLETED AND DEATHS OF FOUR, WILL BE FULFILED!" It was at that point on when I was scared. Lenne's eyes appeared normal again and she then collapsed. We all ran to her and tried to pick her up. I turned back to see if Sin was still there, but to my surprise, Sin was gone!

Lenne slowly opened her eyes. Kyoka sighed with relief.

"Milady, are you alright?" Chanel asked. Lenne shook her head.

"My head is a little sore, but I am okay. Why are you guys so frightened?" Lenne asked. I was confused again.

"You're saying you didn't realize it?" Kyo said. We were all confused. We went inside and ate some dinner. Then we heard knocks on our door. I went to get it and to my surprise, Maechen, the old man, was here!

"Maechen? What brings you to Kilika?" I asked. Maechen had a sad expression on his wrinkled face.

"May I?" He asked pointing to the couch in the living room.

"Oh, of course," I said closing the door after he went in. Maechen removed his green woven silk hat as he sat down on the couch.

"I come with terrible news," He said. Lenne looked quite interested. SO was everyone else. Maechen began.

"1000 Years ago, there was a terrible war between Bevelle and Zanerkand. A war that took so many lives. And yet today, some of those lives still live, refusing to go to the far plane, scared of eternal restlessness. So those souls refugee here, unsent and restless. This is why Sin came back," Maechen said.

"How did you know so quickly Sin attacked?" Kyo said. We turned at Maechen.

"I hear the gossip among the people, I have nothing better to do," Maechen replied. To me, it sounded rather fishy, but what was better, running around clueless or having one opinion in the matter.

"So restless souls brought Sin back?" Chanel asked.

"No, it only takes one to meddle. A dark shadow, which lived one thousand years ago, is refusing to give in to get her back. His name is lost in history and he died trying to save his love of his life. She died as well," Maechen said.

"What is her name?" Kyo asked with a confused face. Maechen opened his mouth to live.

"I…don't know," Maechen said. "But you might find answers in Macalania. If your summoner there noticed, Shiva has left." Kyo's jaw dropped. I pushed it back up.

"What could she tell us?" I asked.

"Many things beyond the ordinary," he said as he left the door. I looked outside and surprisingly, he was gone.

"Wanna leave tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well, Machina Maw, did start with trying to find a way to prove that machine is not wrong. But now, we are going to see Lady Shiva," Kyo said.


	2. Floral Fallal

Floral Fallal

Packing up from Kilika was something I was used too, but packing up for a journey we don't know much about the objective is a weird feeling. The sunrise was smooth, heartwarming. For the first time, I felt sure of myself. I went into my room and picked up my black coat with a light blue strings. Kyo and I decided to change colors. She changed to red as I changed to blue. I felt sad leaving home. Being an Al Bhed is not easy. I quit covering my eyes with goggles after Kyo rescued me from a gang of Yevonites. It was the worst and best day of my life.

Flashback

"Hey kid!" I heard them say. I went around the corner as my coat swayed with the wind. I forgot my goggles! Now they saw my eyes and knew who I was. I was in Bevelle wanting to see what was so special about Yevon. I was just curious, could anyone blame me that I wanted to know what everyone worshipped. My people believe that Sin didn't come because of Machina. If you were Al Bhed, you would know how many uses Machina can do. If you don't, you wouldn't know how we feel when people hate us each and everyday. Those people were getting closer. I was looking behind me, seeing if my stalkers would catch me. I wasn't looking and I crashed to this girl. I fell, but I quickly pulled myself and her up.

"Are you okay?" I said. She looked in my eyes, and her face was shocked.

"You are…" she said. I was scared.

"No more chasers!" I said running again. She looked at me with a sort of confusion. She was then knocked down by my stalkers.

"What is this? Knock down Kyoka day?" She said getting up. She then heard.

"Catch that filthy unworthy fool!" She heard them say. I kept running, wet tears dripping off my sweaty face. I didn't have any weapons. I couldn't create a distraction. I kept running until it was a dead end. I put my hands to my face and cried some more. I turned my back to edge of the wall and let my back slide off it.

"Fryd tet e tu?" I said in Al Bhed. (What did I do?) The bullies already caught up to me. They stood at the corner of the alley. I stood up from the ground tears falling like raindrops on glass as I spoke.

"Oui tuhd ghuf fryd oui yna tuehk!" I said in Al Bhed once more. (You don't know what you are doing!) They got closer and closer and lifted up a fist at me. They punched with all their might. After seven hits I could already feel bruises and blood on my face. When they were through, they spit in my face.

"Dirty blood," they said as they left the alleyway leaving me to die. They then stopped. It was the same girl I bumped into! What is she doing here?

"Think you have the right to almost kill an Al Bhed? Well then I have a right to kill you!" she said with anger in her face. She pulled out a kunai with chain and swinged at one person giving him a critical cut as he fell. She finished her attack bye swinging while in the air at one and then knocking another one of his feet. She then cut him on his chest. She put her weapon away. She walked towards me.

"Fhed," I said in a small voice. They seemed to hit me so hard I couldn't speak.

"I am Al Bhed," I said with a little more tears in my eyes. She put her hand my head gently and said, "Its okay." Everything then turned black. I awoke at the sound of her and a gentle voice. I didn't my eyes though. I had a feeling they would sting really bad.

"He was injured. Wait, let me say it differently. HE WAS ALMOST BEATEN TO DEATH!" She said.

"Well I have nothing against Al Bheds, but we shouldn't get attached to this kid," She said.

"He is not a kid, he is around fifteen," She replied. One of them sighed.

"Look. We will have to leave on this pilgrimage soon. We can't be late," she said.

"But if I leave with you, who will take care of him," she said. The other girl stayed silent.

"When do we start?" she asked.

"In about two weeks," the other one replied.

"He might get better," my rescuer said once more.

"Okay. Lets make a deal, if he gets better, we will talk to him and see if we could take him with…" I didn't hear the rest. I guess I was too tired and injured to stay awake any longer. When I awoke, I was in a tan walled room with some nice furniture. I sat up on the bed and saw they took of my jacket and gave me a couple of bandages. It was weird I wasn't in some sort of medical clinic. Someone then opened the door. It was her.

"Well it turns out you woke up a whole week after your beating," she said smiling. I looked down at the blanket I was under. If I hadn't left my goggles at home, I wouldn't have been noticed in the first place. "Listen, we don't have anything against Al Bheds, so don't worry" she said. I looked up at her.

"It was all my fault for getting in trouble," I said. She looked at me weirdly.

"Why? You eyes?" she asked. I nodded with depression.

"Well anyways, thanks for saving me, but if my eyes have been covered, you wouldn't be dragged in this mess," I said keeping my head down. She sighed.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Alan," I replied.

"I'm Kyoka, but you could call me Kyo for short," she said. "Lift up your face," she said with a gentle voice. I slowly lifted up my head. She looked in my brown eyes.

"I could barely see them if I don't pay attention," she said. I smiled. This girl named Kyoka really cared about me.

"Who is the other girl you were talking to about a pilgrimage?" I asked her.

"Who? Oh, her name is Lenne," she told me. "Listen, you can come with us on the pilgrimage on two conditions," she said holding up two fingers.

"What?" I asked her.

"You must have some expertise in fighting, and you must swear an oath to never attack our summoner," she said, glimpsing her eyes with seriousness. I nodded.

"I promise," I said. She nodded as well and then got up from the bed and headed towards the door to tell Lenne.

End of Flashback

It wasn't a long time before Chanel showed up and decided to join our pilgrimage. I believe that it was in Luca. It also turns out they were long lost friends many years back.

"Alan! It's time to get aboard the airship. You ready?" Chanel called through the door.

"Yeah! I'll be right out!" I yelled back. I grabbed my bag of items I would need. Now when I think about my beating, I am so happy I encountered it because if I didn't I would still be taking orders from Cid. I left the door of our house and climbed the ladder going aboard The White Phoenix.

"Kyoka, are we stopping at a place before Macalania or are we heading straight there?" I asked as the door of the airship closed.

"No, we are going straight to Macalania, If Austin and Jason pilot us there correctly," she said giggling. I grinned. We walked towards the bridge.

"Hey guys!" I said to our two pilots. The young boy turned his seat.

"Hey! We should be at Macalania in a few hours," he said.

"Fhed, IF no disruptions occur during our trip, we should arrive in about four hours," he said. I left the bridge and went into the mini-elevator. I pressed the cabin button. The elevator carried me up and then stopped at the cabin. Machina…so good these days. When it stopped I went and chose a room. They were all a good size, it contained a bed, a sphere, and a mirror. I dropped my bag on the bed and collapsed on it as well. This is my new life. After protecting Lenne from danger, after getting beaten up, after being excluded from regular people as an Al Bhed, look what happened? I am flying the skies on a new adventure.

Someone then opened the door. It was Chanel and Kyo.

"We thought you might want some company," they said sitting down on the bed.

"Lenne?" I asked.

"She is in the engine room with a book on spells. I guess she thinks Lady Shiva will quiz her or something," Kyo said.

"Let's check on her, I said as I got up," they both nodded we went back into the elevator and then reached the engine room. She was sitting down with a white book.

"Hey Lenne," Chanel said. Lenne looked up and smiled.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"We wanted to give you some company," I said. She giggled and said, "Thanks." Kyo looked at the book once more.

"I don't think Shiva will give you a test to complete," Kyo said.

"Well, you should always be prepared. Besides, why did Shiva leave anyways," she asked with some disappointment.

"I wish I knew," Kyo said. We invited Lenne too lunch and a good lunch it was. We then heard in the intercom that we were to land. Chanel, Kyo, Lenne and I ran to the bridge. The sight was beautiful. Snow sprinkled softly as the green pine trees added color to the white. I looked at Lenne, she looked the most touched out of all of us. We landed next to the temple.

"If you guys need to go somewhere, we will be right here," Jason said.

"You are not coming?" Lenne asked.

"No it is better that we stay here and stand guard. We already had one thief try to break into the White Phoenix," Austin said. Lenne nodded and continued down the ramp of the airship. I was freezing. Luckily, Kyo supplied me with a jacket. We reached the doors of the temple.

"Well, we're here," Lenne said. She pushed the doors and the doors opened. Even inside it was freezing.

"To tell you the truth, they should consider torches here," I said rubbing my hands on my arms constantly.

"Lady Shiva like is cold, it needs to be in her temperature," Lenne said.

"Oh," I said. The trials were already done and we just had to walk. We reached the doors of the faith. And their, sitting on a chair of ice sat Shiva. We walked faster to the center of the room.

"Lady Shiva," Lenne said. Shiva stood up.

"I foresaw you coming here. What is it that you need?" she said in a gentle voice. Lenne and Chanel looked at each other. It turns out Shiva didn't know why they were there.

"Well, we came to ask you about the resent attack of Sin," I said. Shiva looked at me, and then smiled.

"You did well to come to me as I know so much from 1000 years ago," she said. She stood up from her icy throne and swirled her hand a couple of times, spoke a few words and then spun around and suddenly the room turned cold. We were transported to a flower place.

"Welcome to the Farplane. I call this section of The Farplane, Floral Fallal.

"Floral Fallal?" I asked.

"Fallal means destiny in aeon language?" she said pointing at the flowery field we stood at. I nodded.

"It also means to face you fears," she said. Kyo turned around.

"What do you mean?" she asked intently. Shiva turned to her.

"To defeat the shadow, you must have no fear. I myself must not accomplish this task because I will fail," she said putting her hand on her chest referring to her. "Which is why I brought you all here," she said. Everyone turned. "Come," she said. She walked towards a waterfall. "Who would like to go first?" she asked. Everyone looked at each other. Finally Lenne stepped forward.

"For Spira, I'll go first," Lenne said. Shiva nodded and pointed her hand at the waterfall for her to step in. Lenne looked back at us. We smiled in a "It's okay, we'll be there."

Lenne's Point of View 

I slowly went towards the waterfall. I couldn't feel the waterfall but still I ventured on. Past the waterfall was just darkness.

"That's it. I think I should go back and ask Shiva…" I was cut off as sounds of gun shots. She turned around shocked.

"Well if isn't my past," I said with a sad face. She saw herself and…, "SHUYIN!" I said. There he was…holding me, then the lights turning. There were the yevonites.

"Maybe I should've gone to the farplane when I had the chance," I said. I tried to close my eyes but something kept me from closing them. Woah! Now I was forced to

watch it. And when I looked away. It was there! I grabbed my thin brown hair with frustration, anger…and sadness. The worshippers of Yevon lined up between me and Shuyin. I looked into the eyes of Shuyin. I had looked on the ground. I then looked at him smiling in a "I'm sorry" sort of way. The yevonites shot and Shuyin and me and we fell to the ground. I put my hand on my mouth with sadness. Tears then began to fall as I tried to look away.

"Stop…Stop!" I said yelling. I even fell on the ground looking for help. I then saw the blood in my chest in the picture I was looking at, I died before and now I am unsent. Suddenly, the room turned black.

Back to my point of view 

Shiva kept closing her eyes ever since Lenne went into the waterfall. She then finally opened her eyes.

"Lenne has completed her task. She waits on the other side. Chanel seemed to look more confident.

"I'll go," she said. Shiva nodded and again pointed at the waterfall.

Chanel's Point of view 

I didn't even feel the waterfall falling on my head. I even looked at my clothes, nothing was wet. I saw a black hole behind the waterfall. I stepped forward with caution. Who knows what was on the other side. I stepped in a pitch black room. I felt like going on. Suddenly in front of my eyes was a place I never wanted to see again. It was a weird cabin in the exact middle of the woods.

"Man…why this?" I said with depression. I then saw a girl so similar to me walking slowly to the cabin. She was carrying a card.

"Me," I said. As I opened the door the picture suddenly changed. I was strapped to a board, eyes closed. I then heard an old voice.

"Well, the blood sample was a twenty out of twenty. She is perfect for the luck," it said from the other side of the door.

"So this is what they did when they knocked me out," I said with tears in my eyes. "I didn't want to be Lady Luck…you tricked me," I said once more.

"Now we will begin the mental operation," he said. I frowned.

"Whatever, now you are dead and you regret the day you did this to me," I said. I finally noticed I was commenting. I giggled. Suddenly, my eye's vision turned black.

Back to mine 

Again, Shiva had her eyes closed. She smiled.

"Chanel completed her task more successfully then Lenne," She said. She turned around from the waterfall and looked at us.

"Next?" she said. I wanted to have Kyo relaxed so I stepped forward.

"I'll go," I said. She nodded and again pointed at the waterfall. I walked slowly towards the falling water. It didn't feel like anything. I still ventured towards the water and towards the hole. It was pitch black. Al Bheds weren't used to this cold place. Suddenly, a huge picture came to my eyes. It was me! It was another attack from the yevonites to me. This time...at home. Yevonites invaded the Al Bheds most protected place. My home…my sanctuary…my sacred place. I was only a kid back then. I didn't know what to expect. Fortunately, my parents hid me in Cid's ship which took off. I looked at myself in the picture in my eyes.

"So young, so hopeless," I said tears falling. I again looked at myself in the so small box I hid in. I developed a bit of claustrophobia which means to be scared of enclosed spaces. I only hoped for the best. Now I know what to do. Suddenly my eyesight went black.

Kyo's Point of View 

I looked at Shiva. She closed her eyes. What was she doing to my buddies? I hope not driving them nuts.

"Alan completed his task well," Shiva said with her back still on me. She turned around. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"How do I know it isn't a trap?" I asked. Shiva turned once more and went towards the edge of the cliff.

"I wouldn't have done this if I didn't have fear," Shiva said. I was confused.

"Huh?" I asked. Shiva turned around with icy blue tears falling.

"You see, when you go in there, you're worse fears will come to life.


	3. Behind the Curtain

Behind the Curtain

Still Kyo's point of view 

I nodded as Shiva froze the tears from her face and wiped them off. I looked at the little crystals falling and breaking.

"I am so sorry, all of your friends went through some pain, are you ready" she asked nicely. I nodded, my hair moving gently with the wind. I slowly nodded. Shiva nodded back and pointed at the waterfall. I stepped forward and into the waterfall.

I didn't know what to expect as I passed the waterfall. The pitch black room…if I was in one…was a bit frightening. I felt enclosed. Suddenly, I saw a picture of Alan in my mind.

"Alan?" I said with a bit of hope. Suddenly he disappeared. Then Chanel appeared right after him.

"Chanel?" I said again. She disappeared as well.

"I think I know what is coming next" I said silently. Lenne appeared and disappeared. The next picture was the worst picture I ever saw in my life. It was Alan on the floor…bleeding as if so many knives hit him in the chest. Next to him was Chanel. She was in the same state and so was Lenne. I fell to the ground. Shocked with agony…with pain…with anger. What I longed for…to protect my closest friends. But I will protect them no matter what. Suddenly, my world turned black. I was floating in darkness until I felt hard strike of pain on my head

"NO NO NO! Chanel…in order to wake her up means to shake her gently and pour cold water on her face…not hit her with your gazillion pound dice!" I heard someone say. My eyes opened and I saw a crying Lenne.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded with a smile.

"We thought you were a goner," Lenne said. I felt like something was missing.

"Where is Chanel and Alan?" I cried. Lenne sighed with a smile and turned. I got up and saw Chanel holding her shoe at Alan as he ran around Floral Fallal with her dice.

"Give those back this instant!" Chanel cried trying to whack Alan with her shoe.

"Finders keepers losers weepers!" Alan yelled back. Chanel continued chasing until Alan stopped right in front of me as Chanel whammed right into him.

"Kyo!" he said as dived towards me giving me a hug.

Back to Alan's (My) perspective 

"It's ok," Kyo said gently pushing me off. It was Chanel's turn. She then dived onto Kyo. Kyo enjoyed it for a few second until Chanel finally got off.

"What happened?" Chanel said. Kyo looked frustrated as she thank hard.

"It's ok," I said look for my Al Bhed potion. I handed it over to her and she drank some.

"Good stuff," She said as she put the bottle away. Kyo then started looking around. "Where is Lady Shiva," Kyo asked.

"We don't know," Lenne said sadly.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Kyo asked.

"Oh, that's easy!" I said. I walked towards the middle of the field and began to look in the flowers. I could tell Chanel, Kyo, and Lenne thought I was acting like an idiot but I was the only one who remembered how we got in.

"There!" I said clicking on a button summoning a large blue orb.

"Ok, well that's that," Kyo said as she ran towards the portal. I want in too and in a flash, we were back in the Shiva's freezing chamber. I suddenly put my hands on my arms.

"I kind of forgot it was so cold. Why did I forget my jacket," I said still rubbing my hands on my arms. We walked down the halls and out and into our airship. Surprisingly…no one was in the bridge. We went into the elevator and saw Austin and Jason sitting down with Auron, Lulu, Yuna and…RIKKU!

"Oh hey guys, we saw Yuna and her guardians going to the temple and we asked them if they wanted to come to the airship," they said drinking some of their drink. We were all feeling a bit weird after what Chanel and Kyo said about them so we decided to just go to our rooms. But before we left, Lenne asked a question.

"Will they be staying?" Lenne asked hoping for a no.

"Why yes. It's rather cold there no?" Jason said. My eyes showed an emotion of anger but I let it go.

"Good night," we all said as we went down the hall of the cabin. We were passing a room and we heard a lot of moaning. I looked at the rest of my friends as we eavesdropped.

"Yes Wakka, don't stop…" We heard what sounded like Tidus. I turned to my friends with a face of horror and told them to continue to our room quickly.

"What in the world was that!" Chanel asked. I was speechless.

"SO disrespectful…and how is Tidus again?" Kyo asked. I was still speechless.

"What kind of sick minds do they have?" Lenne asked. I finally felt like saying something.

"I kinda suspected that…but please!" I said. "But why here!" I said.

"I don't know but I hope I don't have nightmares," Kyo said as she said good night to everyone. It wasn't long before Chanel and Lenne went into their own bedrooms. I even locked my door just in case they STILL needed some fun.

The next day, the subject everyone wanted to talk about was the thing behind the curtain of water.

"Chanel you go first," Kyo said. Chanel looked down with sadness but started.

"Three years ago, I got a request from a man in the darkest part of Macalania woods to ask me questions. It seemed interesting so I went. When I got there…they began to ask me questions like if I know what a spell is. I didn't know what to think. Then they knocked me out. But when I saw what they did to me, I now hope I never saw. They put me on a spinning wheel, I think it was called the wheel of fortune. They spinned me and it would stop on the slot I most fitted in. I landed on perfect Lady Luck. TO tell you the truth, I didn't know what Lady Luck was, but I learned that they gave me samples of chemicals which gave me the ability of Lady Luck. When I woke up, I caught them running a few test on me and…I…killed them," Chanel finished crying slightly.

"There there, it's okay," I said putting my arm around Chanel's shoulder. "At least you didn't get beat up by people who hate you," I said.

"Hey what happened to you Alan?" Lenne asked. I stopped for a moment. I then finally got the energy to say.

"I saw a memory, a memory showing a time where a group of Yevon's followers raided my home. I was only five years old. I didn't know what to think. Scared that I would lose my home, my life. You see, when you are hated…they will stop at nothing to destroy your life. I was stuck! I didn't have any idea how to escape. Luckily, my parents hid me inside Cid's ship which escaped to refuge. He discovered me in the container I hid in. He didn't take it so likely. But after he saw my eyes, he knew what I was doing there. So in lived the rest of my life on a ship exploring in some caves. I stopped at fifteen as I decided to go to Bevelle. That is where I met Kyo," I said.

"Was it really so horrible?" Lenne asked.

"Well, put it this way, if you lost your home and parents, would you find it horrible?" I asked.

"Yeah," Lenne said quietly. Kyo was about to share hers until the intercom went off.

"Machina Maw to the bridge! HURRY!" Austin and Jason both said. We all left the table and into the bridge.

"What happened?" Kyo asked. Austin turned around.

"Something horrible!" Austin said. "I tried to get the White Phoenix into the air but it all shut down!"

"WHAT?" Lenne, Kyo, Chanel and I said. It then came to mind as I thought of the idiotic girl.

"Where is Yuna?" I asked. I noticed Jason and Austin go as stiff as a board.

"Austin…Jason…where did they go?" Chanel asked. Jason and Austin chuckled nervously.

"See…it wasn't us. Yuna and Lulu bewitched us with spells allowing them to take some of our stuff. I guess they took our engine as well," Austin said. Kyo's eyes glared red.

"That little idiot!" Kyo yelled.

"Where are they now?" I asked.

"We don't know," Jason said.

"Well, we are stuck now!" Chanel said.

"Wait! I got an idea!" Lenne said. She then pressed the button to exit and ran down the ramp. Kyo, Chanel, and I had no choice but to follow her. We ran down the ramp and we found her pointing at the Travel Agency!

"Lenne! You are a genius!" Kyo asked. I went close to her and I heard her say, "Heh, your little plan didn't work! Yuna…you will die and I will be holding the dagger." A little shiver went down my spine but hey, it was Yuna's fault for stealing out engine.

"Listen, not to exclude you guys, but since Rin is Al Bhed, I think I should talk to him before he gets mad at you guys," I said hoping they wouldn't get mad. I walked into the store as I heard the usual "Great to make your acquaintance."

Kyo's Point of View 

I waited for a while…like about twenty minutes. I doubt Rin could take this long. Suddenly Rin came out with a huge black bag.

"Hey! Where is Alan?" I asked him with suspicion.

"Who? Oh, he is still trying to carry the engine," Rin said stuttering a bit. I grew suspicious.

"Can we help him?" I asked.

"Umm…no…he is almost out running behind it and leaving on his airship.

"Something is not right," Chanel said.

"Let's go check on him," Lenne asked. I agreed and I went into the shop. He wasn't there! I asked one of the custodians if they seen a short boy go in. He said that Rin and Alan went into the backroom as he pointed to a door behind the counter. We went in there and we were shocked by what we saw. Spots of blood on the floor, a couple of needles, a chair with three straps, and his jacket with a note!

"NO!" I said.

"What happened?" Chanel asked.

"I sense a betrayal," Lenne asked.

"They don't know who he is messing with," I said with infuriation.

"Lets read the note," Lenne said pulling the note from Alan's black and light blue jacket. Lenne began reading.

"Tests, Zanerkand, hurry, death, me, three days," Lenne read.

"Huh?" Chanel asked.

"I think it means that he is in Zanarkand and he might die in three days," I said.

"But how will we get their on time? Our ship is broken remember?" Lenne said.

"Hello? The engine is right there!" Chanel said pointing at a big square of metal on a shelf.

"Ok, I'll carry it and you guys help me when I need it," I said trying to lift up the engine. Chanel smirked as she said, "Kyo, remember I am Lady Luck?'

Chanel snapped her fingers and the engine disappeared. "It's in the engine. Let's hurry and find Alan fast!" Chanel said. We ran out of the agency and into the ship. Austin turned his chair.

"Hey where is Alan?" Austin asked. We nodded our heads in sorrow.

"He was…abducted," Lenne said.

"Why and by Whom?" Jason said.

"Rin," I said. "I am guessing he is working for the guy who summoned Sin in Kilika in the first place," I said.

"Where is he?" Austin asked.

"Zanarkand," Lenne said with a few tears.

"I am setting the coordinates now," Jason said turning to his computer. Austin took control of the wheel as the airship lifted into the air.

"What bothers me is that why Alan?" I asked. Everyone stayed silent.

"Maybe because Alan was the only one in the shop and with less of us, more chance of the bad guy winning," Chanel said. No one said anything the rest of the trip. As the airship hovered over the ancient untouched city of Zanarkand, I began to hope Alan was still alive.


	4. HeartBreak

Heartbreak

Still Kyo's Point of view 

I could only shudder at the thought of losing a good friend. What if we failed? What if Alan's life was one of those we could never save? A shiver went down my spine.

"It's okay. We'll be there," Chanel said putting her hand on my shoulder. Even her gentle words couldn't soothe my restless soul.

"Sure, we are missing a very skilled alchemist, but we could at least hope," Lenne said stepping towards Chanel and I.

"We are approaching Zanarkand. In order to not get much attention on them…we must land near the exit of Mount Gagazet," Austin said.

"Remember, not to close to the mountain. If we land on the mountain, a huge avalanche will cover the airship and we will REALLY be in trouble," Jason informed. I grew worried. What were they doing to him? As the ship came down and the ramp lying on the ground, I could only hope that Alan was alright.

"Well, here we go," Chanel said.

"Right, to find Alan, and to think, we started how to beat the Sin that attacked Kilika, and now we are rescuing Alan. Chanel laughed slightly.

"Shiva didn't tell us much," she said. We continued to the Zanarkand temple.

"It looks a lot like the far plane," I said. The damp air filled my mouth with desperation. As we reached the abandoned temple, I noticed something that automatically popped in my head.

"Go no further!" I cried. Chanel and Lenne looked at me.

"Why?" Lenne asked.

"There is a trap?" I told them intently.

"Where?" Chanel asked. "No offense, but I probably would've caught the trap by now," The Lady Luck said. I thought for a moment.

"That's true. But remember, there is Rin we are dealing with," I said. I got a stone and threw it at the entrance of the temple, suddenly the entrance to the temple was shut by a steel gate and the ceiling smashed onto the floor.

"Woah, and just think, that could've been us right there," Lenne said, eyes wide open. I ignored her and looked around for another way in. It was really difficult and I worried that we wouldn't make it on time. I then saw a window on the top of the tower.

"Look!" I said. Chanel looked up and saw it as well.

"If we can get something to pull us up there, then we could get in without getting caught!" Chanel said. However, we both knew that there was no way to get up there without climbing or flying and the airship would make too much noise. Chanel's eyes then brightened up.

"I know!" Chanel said.

"What!" Lenne and I asked.

"I learned a trick with my dust on the ship. I was trying to get my toy on the top of the cabinet and I used a dust ladder," Chanel said. I felt like laughing.

"You mean a pile of dust will get us up there?" I said.

"Yup!" Chanel said. Chanel span around and blew dust like she did in a previous battle with Yu Yevon. Suddenly, a huge purple ladder appeared where Chanel blew. I was quite surprised. We have a very good Lady Luck. We climbed the ladder to the highest tower in the temple. Why does it seem so big when we are actually climbing the thing? When we got there, I didn't know if we were too late or we just made it. On a table was Alan. But I wasn't just him. He was inside a clear case with red lasers going up and down his body as if scanning him. He was also tied to chains and I noticed the blood marks all over his body. I got my Kunai with chain and broke the case. His eyes were still closed. I shook him and shook him, but he wouldn't wake up. I rolled him over on his stomach. I did something a usual monk would do if someone drowned. I hit him with both hands combined as a fist on his stomach. He finally opened his eyes.

"Man, they really did a number on him," Chanel said. Lenne then said a few words and then waved he arms. White light appeared all over Alan and when it was gone, Alan got up.

My Point of view 

My head felt really dizzy. As if I got hit on the head with a club. I looked up to see Kyo, Chanel, and Lenne.

"What's wrong?" I asked. They looked at me with a surprised look.

"You don't remember?" Lenne asked. I then got confused. So many events happened.

"What? What don't I remember?" I asked.

"What happened after you went into Rin's shop?" Chanel said. Now I knew what she was talking about.

"I'll tell you everything I can remember," I said.

Flashback 

The metal doors opened automatically. I went to the desk which the smirking Rin stood.

"Welcome, what can I do for you?" Rin said in his usual annoying tone.

"I am here to purchase an Airship engine 1.7," I said.

"I see, you speak Al Bhed?" Rin asked.

"Of course, I am Al Bhed," I said.

"Kuut, huf a ghuf fru oui naymmo yna," Rin said smirking (Good, now I know who you really are). I was a bit nervous but he quickly told me that the engine was in the back room. I walked with him in there. The room was small with some shelves with many boxes. He took a lot of time packaging. He told me I could sit down on the chair. It was relaxing but then suddenly he quickly strapped all five straps on the chair. I was stuck with the burden of knowing that if I scream, no one would hear me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. Rin chuckled.

"Let's just say I betray Al Bheds only if they believe in Yevon…which really doesn't make you Al Bhed at all, does it? You don't deserve to use those eyes," Rin said pulling out a needle from his pocket. I was so frightened of what was to be done to me. "However, since I have orders not to kill you, I'll leave you alone…for now," he finished.

"I don't believe in…" I didn't get to finish the sentence.

"SHUT UP! You don't have the right to speak to me as you betrayed on what you pledged when you were born!" Rin yelled. I could feel the spit in his mouth…and the bad breath. He then poked into my skin and pushed in a liquid. My eyes began to get blurry.

"When you wake, you will not be remembering any of what I said, instead, you will be serving your master, if you want to or…" I fell into deep dark slumber before he finished.

End of Flashback 

"That's all. Seeing all of that by memory just gives me the chills," I said bringing my legs to my stomach. Chanel, Lenne, and Kyo sat down next to me eager to hear more.

"That's horrible….but what did he use the needle for? You still have the same eyes," Lenne said. I shook my head. A tear fell out of my eyes. I looked back at them as my eyes shined with tears.

"That is what I want to find out," I said. Chanel got a handkerchief from her little black pouch and gave it to me.

"Thanks," I said. I shook my head once more.

"I bet you think I am useless don't you," I said with a few more tears falling. Kyo lifted my chin up.

"Don't worry. How would you know that Rin was evil and working for Sin," She said smiling. I smiled as well and got up.

"Hey! You forgot something," Chanel said showing my black and light blue jacket. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said. All of us ran to the end of the room. We looked down the long dark hallways.

"Lenne and I will go that way and you and Chanel will go that way," I told Kyo. She nodded.

"If we need help, call our communicators," Lenne said. As we departed…I could only wonder what could be the problem between our problems.

Chanel's point of view 

I begged in my heart for all this tension, this angst, to be over. As my heart pumped faster and faster, I could only hear Kyo's huffs and my own.

"These hallways seem to last forever," Kyo said until I finally stopped. "What's wrong?" Kyo asked.

"I know what part of the Zanarkand temple we are in," I said shakily.

"Where?" Kyo said.

"We are…in…if my magic is correct…this is the Cloister of Trials!" I said loudly.

"No! Now we will never get out," Kyo said putting her hands on her hair with frustration.

"The only one who could get us out quickly is Lenne," I said panicking in my heart. Suddenly I heard footsteps so near we couldn't get away on time. IT WAS ALAN!

"Hello," He said. This was too weird. Didn't he go with Lenne?

"Where is Lenne?" I asked.

"Lenne? She decided to go on by herself. I will catch up to her shortly," he answered back. That couldn't be right. Alan swore an oath to protect Lenne at all costs and to never leave her site.

"Alan…just because you were brutally hurt doesn't mean to leave her alone. Don't you remember the oath?" Kyo told him.

"The stupid thing. I rather have her die…just like you too!" He said pulling out a few grenades and threw them at us. Unprepared, we took the hard blow. I got up.

"Alan! What are you doing?" I asked desperately.

"Shut up you old hag!" He yelled back. Now my heart felt really angry. I got my cards from my sleeves.

"Take that back!" Kyo yelled.

"No…in fact…you are the worse guardian in the world…of course, you couldn't protect yourself," he yelled back as the grenade hit.

I was struck with sadness but with an anger of betrayal. Why? I felt sorry for what I had to do next. I rolled a dice onto the floor and it was a six. I got a card from my deck, and threw it at him and he was blown out of the temple into the water. I suddenly saw Kyo crying. I began to cry as well. A good friend lost. We came to save him, now it turned out to be a big mistake. I lifted her up and continued down the path. We continued for a while until we saw Lenne running towards us. She was huffing a lot.

"Alan! He's gone!" Lenne said.

"We know, he was here, he turned out to be a betrayal," Kyo said with a frown. Lenne cupped her mouth with her hand.

"Why?" Lenne asked.

"I don't know," Kyo said. I finally spoke up.

"This is just too horrible!" I said. We shook our head in sorrow as we marched on. We walked down the cold hallways as the moon shown through the windows. I was overwhelmed what happened. As I kept thinking, was it really him? Was he just playing a joke? If he was, he shouldn't have done it that way. When we reached the end of the hallway, I wondered, "Doesn't he ever die?"

It was Alan, but the weird thing was, he wasn't wet.

"Don't you ever die?" Kyo said throwing her kunai at him. He dodged it.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" he said sounding innocently confused.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I will never forgive you," I said throwing my cards at him. A few of the cards cut through his jacket.

"What are you doing?" He said once more but Kyo kicked him the face.

"Get out of here!" Kyo said.

"But…" he didn't finish.

"GET OUT!" Kyo interrupted. Alan shook his head, began to shed a few tears and ran as he said,

"I thought I could trust you guys," He said running away.

"That's what I thought," Lenne said silently.

Kyo's point of view 

It was a tragic loss. I never knew what would come to this. I noticed his spots of blood on his jacket from our attacks. Though something tells me something wrong has just happened. As I continued down the halls, I only hoped that he would be okay. As I walked…I remembered a song we all wrote including Alan

My Point of View 

My tears ran down my cold heartbroken face. As I headed out of the temple, I knew I couldn't return to the ship. So I headed towards Mount Gagazet. As I ran I the snow of Gagazet…I remembered a song Chanel, Lenne, Kyo and I wrote.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All about us

Written by: T.A.T.u

(Disclaimer: I own nothing of this song…just borrowing it)

They say you

Don't trust

You, me, we, us.

So we'll fall, we must,

Cuz it's you and me

And it's All About

It's All About

It's all about us (All about us)

It's all about

All about us (All about us)

There's a theme which they can't touch cuz' you know (Oh)

It's all about us (All about us)

It's all about

All about us (All about us)

Run away if we must…cuz' you know (oh)

All about us (All about us)

It's all about us (All about us)

In you I can trust (All about us)

All about us

If they hurt you, they hurt me too

So, we'll rise up, won't stop

Cuz' it's all about

All About

It's all about us (All about us)

It's all about

All about us (All about us)

There's a theme which they can't touch cuz' you know (Oh)

It's all about us (All about us)

It's all about

All about us (All about us)

Run away if we must…cuz' you know (oh)

All about us (All about us)

It's all about us (All about us)

In you I can trust (All about us)

All about us

They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight   
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight

It's all about us (All about us)

It's all about

All about us (All about us)

There's a theme which they can't touch cuz' you know (Oh)

It's all about us (All about us)

It's all about

All about us (All about us)

Run away if we must…cuz' you know (oh)

All about us (All about us)

It's all about us (All about us)

In you I can trust (All about us)

All about us

(WRITTEN BY: T.A.T.u)

I cried at the sorrow that we wouldn't have each other anymore. I walked for quite a while and settled on a part of the mountain and cuddled myself with my coat. Unfortunately, I couldn't keep warm, my coat was too thin. I coughed and knew it wouldn't be long before I died. I looked over the top of the mountain.

"Good luck you guys," I said.

Kyo's point of view 

We reached the end and saw the end of the hall. As we entered the room, I felt a pinch of anger.

"RIN!" I yelled.

"Greetings, I see you don't have your friend with you," he said smiling.

"No," I said putting my head down.

"Was it the copy or the real one you threw out?" he asked. I looked up with surprise.

"What?" I asked.

"You see, when we kidnapped your friend, we took a copy of his DNA and made another living person, programmed to do everything he does but under my orders. However, you seem to found the real one and found my very hard to construct machine. He ran with your summoner to here, but on the way, we managed to get him captured again but he broke free too early. He met up with you, and in your utter confusion, got rid of him, and I believe, he is somewhere in Gagazet," Rin finished. I felt in despair. Everything is a mess. So many things were messed up. It is up to us to fix it.

"However, I won't let you go to him. I have orders from my master in the farplane to destroy you," He said pulling out this huge gun from behind him. He fired at us and missed. We all spread out and gave our best shot at him. I shot my kunai with chain at him but his gun was used as a shield and deflected it. Chanel blew her dust and formed it into spears. He kicked it and disappeared were the dust. Lenne through her most powerful move of all, Holy blasts. She summoned powerful green bubbles which this time, Rin didn't block and fell. That was Chanel and my cue to attack. We attacked with all our strength and Rin finally didn't move. Now it was time to find Alan. We ran all the way across the halls and out of the temple.


	5. Full Throttle

Full Throttle

My Point Of View 

The cold temperature was already running freely in my body. I could barely open my eyes. My cold legs inside my pants needed to get some warm weather. I couldn't hold on for long. I pulled out my device to see how many degrees it was. FORTY DEGREES! That is so close to freezing point. I then began to lose my vision as my vision turned black. Soon, I was gone.

"I'm sorry," I said with my last breath.

Kyo's Point Of View 

The harsh winds were making me so cold.

"How could he survive out here?" I asked my companions. Lenne and Chanel looked at me strangely.

"I don't think he is not alive," Lenne said, a tear dropping down.

"We must try to find his body, it is the only way we could tell," I said in the harsh snow. We went up the mountain until we saw his foot prints! He was here somewhere. We began to follow the tracks to hope he is here and alive. We finally stopped at the end of the tracks. It was him! He couldn't open his eyes. Unconscious it seems he was in.

"Poor thing, the temperature is getting him close to death," Lenne said. I quickly took off my warm jacket and wrapped it around him. I hoped he would survive. He finally opened his eyes with struggle.

"Kyo…I'm sorry," he said with his last breath.

"Damn icy temperature!" I said with my anger. I picked him up and carried him up to the airship. I touched his forehead. He was so cold that I was worried if he would make it. Suddenly I heard a sudden woosh and Chanel's scream. I turned and I was terrified at the sight I was seeing.

"CHANEL!" I yelled dropping off Alan and running to save my friend, my best friend. As we were walking, we weren't aware the thin ice broke and began a snow slide. Chanel was the last in our line we were walking in which had her fall with it down the steep mountain. I saw her try desperately trying to use her magic to try and stop the fall as she ran across the falling snow. I swung my chain that attached to the snow as I tried to grab Chanel's hand. I looked in Chanel's eyes and saw the fear.

"Kyoka…just let go. don't sacrifice yourself, take care of Alan, take care of Lenne, Kyoka, just let go," Chanel said with a few tears falling. I was shocked.

"NO! I will not let go! Chanel, you are one of the most important things in my life…I won't let go!" I cried. However, I knew my kunai with chain wouldn't hold on the ice for long. I knew this well as I saw the blade stick out more then it was when I first jammed it in there. Suddenly, it broke off, and there I was, holding on to Chanel and me falling to my doom. I closed my eyes, hoping to not feel the pain and I suddenly felt a rubbery thing at my feet. I opened my eyes, and I saw that we were stuck in a net. I looked above us, and I was glad to see Alan holding the net, struggling to keep us alive.

"That's the Alan I know," Chanel said smiling. I smiled back.

My Point of View 

"Phew, I never knew they weighed so much!" I said wiping the cold sweat off my face. I was just knocked out, and all of sudden, I was back up my feet. "What happened?" I asked myself. Then something answered.

"Your heart, with so much love for your friends, urged you to save them in their time of need," A small, soothing, voice said to me. I looked around and I saw Shiva next to me. "Your heart is strong enough, that I protect your group with my kiss," Shiva said leaning forward near my cheek. As her lips touched my cheek, a shiver went down my spine as her kiss landed. She showed passion, until she left. I already was freezing and her lips just made it worse. What was also weird is that…did she have to kiss me? "May my guidance make you end this war," She said with her final words as she disappeared. I felt my cheek and then continued to pull Chanel and Kyo up. Lenne noticed my struggle with the weight and helped me pull to. When everyone was finally safe. I looked away from my team with sadness. Kyo put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok, there was some confusion with you and your copy. It's all fine now," Kyo said.

"Kyoka," I said giving her hug. Kyo tapped my shoulder and I released.

"Let's go in our airship and go to guadosalem to go to the Farplane. I nodded and we all went into the airship. When we went in, we noticed Yuna and her crew went away. I didn't bother asking why. It turned out Jason was going to drive. I knew disaster was to erupt but I kept my mouth shut.

"She kissed me," I said. Kyo, Chanel and Lenne turned around and walked towards me.

"Who?" Kyo asked.

"Shiva," I said looking at Kyo in her eyes. Kyo had her confused look on her face.

"Why?" Chanel asked.

"She said it was some sort of protection spell," I said.

"Was it mouth to mouth?" Lenne asked.

"Fortunately, it was on the cheek. However, she showed so much passion, it was weird," I said. We finally dropped the subject and Jason finally announced he will start the engines. He lifted us into the air and went full speed to Guadosalem. He drove so crazy, everyone standing up was falling and sliding all over the place.

"JASON! DRIVE CORRECTLY!" I yelled.

"Why did I ever hire you?" Kyo yelled. Jason smiled back.

"Just hang on now!" he said as he pulled us into regular speed. I left the bridge and went into the cabin. I sat down on the soft couches in the cabin and looked out the window. I then felt a sudden hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned around.

"Chanel! Hi," I said. I put my head down slightly.

"Don't feel bad, it was just a mix up, just pretend it never happened," Chanel said putting her hand on my head. I smiled back at her and took a breath.

"I am having a very complicated time," I said. Suddenly, the ship stopped.

"Well, I guess we're here," Chanel said lifting me up and leading me into the bridge. As I got off the ramp, I saw the damp smell of Guadosalem, home of the guados. It gave me such a cold feeling. The walls were made of tree trunks which made it dark inside, the ceiling was just the leaves. It was pictured as one of those rainforests that made it creepy. I walked beside Kyo, looking at the guados living here. This gave me the memory of Seymour Guado. "He had to fight Yuna that must have made her tough!" everyone says. That wasn't true. THAT WAS US FIGHTING! But no, Yuna had to take the credit. That is another reason, we, Machina Maw, hate her.

"Hasn't changed," Lenne said. We turned the corner and up the trail into the Farplane entrance. The spirits were drifting the air as pyreflies. The pyreflies had such a nice color to them.

"Because of you," I heard Lenne say silently. I turned to her, but she turned her head. I felt weird inside. Was she talking about me? I dropped the subject and began focusing at the intricate design of the Farplane. The path we were walking on became narrow as we walked more and more. The thin path then burst into a wide circular platform. The platform had some sort of wormhole in the air.

"Let's go in, it's a teleporter," Chanel said walking into it. It was just a moment Lenne, Kyo, and I walked into it as well. I looked around, it was the same place Shiva was in! It was a beautiful place. Flowers were everywhere. Lenne looked around, as if frightened. Suddenly, I heard a voice from behind me.

"I finally found you," He said. I turned around. It was someone looking like Tidus. Whoa…scary point there too.

"Oh…oh dear, Shuyin!" Lenne yelled.

"SHUYIN!" Chanel, Kyo and I yelled. Lenne ignored us and ran to Shuyin. She ended up giving him a hug. He hugged her back, moving his hand softly against her hair. She then looked upon Shuyin's face.

"I have betrayed Yevon, showing them that Machina is okay, that our lives live for the good of all of Spira," she said smiling. Shuyin's happy face then slowly turned to a look of unbelief.

"Huh? Machina isn't bad?" Shuyin asked. I could tell Lenne didn't know what to say.

"Why yes, me and my friends live to show all people that Machina is not bad," She said. Shuyin's look then turned to a frown.

"WHAT!" He said walking towards Lenne slowly causing Lenne to walk back also.

"What is the problem with that," Lenne asked.

"Lenne, we died because of those awful machines. Our love broken because of that," he said.

"How could you say that? Ever since these one thousand years, I have always loved you! Always loved you," Lenne cried. I could see the twinkle in her eyes that she had when about to cry.

"Lenne, I thought I knew you, how could you yell at me?" Shuyin said to Lenne, advancing faster towards Lenne.

"I didn't. I am just saying that Machina is not…" At that moment, Shuyin back handed her. Lenne fell to the ground, feeling the burning ache of the slap. Shuyin went over Lenne and punched Lenne in the face, more specifically, the mouth. Lenne looked up, and I saw the blood flowing down her mouth. However, the blood wasn't the only thing flowing, it was also her tears as she cried.

"Ok that's enough," Chanel yelled as she through her dice at Shuyin's head. Shuyin growled and turned to us.

"You dare to ruin my first meeting with her!" He yelled pulling out his blade. I had enough, I through my grenade at him and he was blasted ten yards from where he stood. He quickly got up from where he stood. He tried to hit the blade at me, but Kyo's chain saved my life as she parried his attack. We quickly scattered around him. He laughed.

"This is just too easy," He said. He jumped in the air and span around many times. He quickly let go of his blade and sliced through our clothes and our skin. Since Chanel's clothes were thin, she began to bleed first and I got many cuts on my stomach. Kyo's armor had protected her. I ran to Chanel while Kyo fought Shuyin. Chanel was not bleeding badly, but if she didn't get it cured, she could have major blood loss. Suddenly, Chanel was surrounded by a white light and her wounds were healed. There was Lenne.

"I wasn't a summoner for nothing you know," Lenne said smiling. We then got in the fighting. I could see the sweat on Kyo's hair and Shuyin hadn't even broken one! I jumped in the air and threw three grenades at a time. He made a shield of some sort and protected himself from it. I knew I couldn't defeat him that way so I began thinking of an idea. I finally thought of one as I saw Chanel's dice.

"Chanel, give me one of your dice!" I yelled. She threw me the dice and I caught them. I kneeled down on the cold rock floor and began using my alchemist magic to work. When I was finished, I handed them back to Chanel and told her the effect. She put them in her pocket and pulled out her cards and set them around Shuyin.

"Move! Kyoka! Move! No! THE OTHER WAY!" She yelled as Shuyin looked at the cards. Chanel turned to Shuyin and waved at him goodbye. The cards then blew up causing Shuyin to go through the painful blast. "Whoa, better then I thought," Chanel said pulling out the dice from her pocket that I gave her.

"Kyo! Catapult!" I yelled as I ran towards her, back facing towards me. As I was just a foot away from her, she knelt down and while I got a small lift from her back, she pushed me up in the air get me twenty feet in the air. To complete my attack, I pulled out four grenades from my coat and threw them with a powerful force. The grenades went so fast I could hardly see them until they attacked Shuyin. Shuyin rolled on the ground from the attack but didn't stand because Lenne attacked her holy magic at him from behind. But our combo wasn't over yet. Chanel threw the dice I gave her at him. Instead of probability, a blast appeared which was powerful. To complete the attack, Kyo detached her Kunai from her chain and threw the kunai with fury. The kunai then hit Shuyin dead in the chest.

"NO!" He yelled as he pulled out the blade from his chest. Suddenly, a portal appeared near them.

"Let's get out of here," Chanel said jumping in the portal. Kyo went in and I went in next. As Lenne was going in, she turned to Shuyin.

"It seems just like yesterday, that you were a part of me. I thought I knew you. Now, you have broken my heart, now, you tore me apart. This is our goodbye I guess," she said sobbing her hardest.

"Lenne…" Shuyin said crawling on the floor after the severe blow on him. Lenne shook her head and looked down as more tears fell.

"I am so sorry…" Lenne said. She looked up and said, "Goodbye…" She turned and went into the portal. Shuyin was so shocked. His love had left him there. Though this doesn't mean that he didn't have a back-up plan. He pulled out his sphere and turned it on.

"Rin, take your troops to section three-two, our enemies are right now there," He said clutching his wound.

"Understood, would you like me to free you?" Rin asked. Shuyin knew that he wanted a chance at life once more. However, he thought of a devious plan for them.

"No, Rin, just make sure you kill them," He said turning it off.

As I went through the wormhole, I never expected to land where I landed.

"WHAT! HOW COME?" I yelled.

"Zanarkand, the place I died," Lenne said silently. However, it wasn't so silent because all of us heard her.

"So that's what Shuyin was talking about?" Chanel asked. Lenne sighed and turned to us.

"Guys, I have a confession I should have told you a long time ago. I lived 1000 Years ago, here, in the great city of Zanarkand. I was a summoner, like the one I am now. I was also a popular songstress. I sang many songs in Zanarkand. I was the, what you call, the talk of the town. I lived happily, having a crush on Shuyin, though it was normal not to tell him. It was then that the war began between Bevelle and Zanarkand. Summoners, which meant me, were sent to the front of the battle lines. Desperately trying to save me, Shuyin attempted to steal Bevelle's ultimate weapon. However, after I learned of his plan, I tried to stop him and succeeded. However, some men from Bevelle tried to stop us and shot us both. I never told him I loved him. Not even today. Though he wasn't the man I knew. When I died, I had a choice between the Farplane and staying here, unsent. And here I am," Lenne finished as she looked at us with worry. I could tell she was scared of her confession. Chanel walked up to her.

"It's okay, we are still friends right?" Chanel asked smiling. Lenne smiled and nodded.

"This is cool and all, but we still are in the middle of danger," Kyo said. We then kept running through the halls. We had to get out of here. Especially since we heard about the mission a unit had which was to annihilate us. We ran and in some points I looked back.

"This brings my memory," I thought to myself. We ran to the maze of hallways. I huffed with irony as I tried to keep my breath. Would this suspense ever end? We took different hallways until we came to a large platform which was our dead end.

"Well, I guess we are stuck," Lenne said. I looked around for a way out. There was no way. It wasn't long before we heard the unit line up several yards away from us and put in their bullets in their guns. Lenne, Kyo, Chanel, and I then joined for a hug. Our final hug together. I was crying like I never cried before. I looked up at the others and saw they were crying too. We looked at our assasins and they finally pulled the trigger. When the shot went through me, time stopped. I felt the coldness in my body, feeling my body just shutdown. Time then went back to normal and then slowed down as I fell. My hair was moving in the air as I collapsed on the floor with my comrades, my jacket slipping off my arms. This was the end of Alan. The end of machine maw. Kyo's face was on the floor as she was the only one I can see. I desperately tried to grab her hand which looked so close but so far to reach. Tears washed my face like a morning shower. Kyoka smiled and I read her lips.

"Good Bye, my friend," were her final words before we both died. I felt worse as I never saw Chanel or Lenne's face before the shot. My vision turned black, like the other times I was to weak to respond. However, this time it was different. This time, I will be eternally dead, eternally forgotten. Days went by and our bodies remained there. Even though I could not hear, could not see, a light blue foot stepped into the foot. She walked towards our skelotens, scattered across the floor. She closed her eyes and began an incantation.

"As clear as the sea, your hearts lived. Your minds were the key, on the high ridge. You quickly reached it, with sorrow and despair. But today, you will be given your life back, with your hearts restored and cared," Shiva said, using her magic on our bones. Slowly before her eyes, our bones began to be covered with our skin covered with out clothes. Our hair appeared too and when I awoke with my wounds all healed, I awoke. Kyo and Chanel awoke too. I smiled at them and we hugged each other. However, our happiness was ceased when we saw Lenne's body gone. I looked around and behind me but to no Lenne.

"Shiva…where is Lenne?" I asked, hoping that she wouldn't say what I thought happened. Shiva closed her eyes with sadness and all of us could tell it wasn't because she is late to arrive.

"Lenne was dead…when you knew her already," She said. Chanel got up and put her hands on Shiva fiercely.

"But you could have still revived her!" She yelled, shaking Shiva. Shiva kept her eyes closed and finally opened them.

"Yes, I could've, but as I talked to Lenne in the Farplane, she told me to not bring her back. She said to tell you guys that she needs to stay in the Farplane, and to tell you that you were the only true friends she had," Shiva said as Chanel gently released Shiva and fell back into Kyo's and my arms. She was sobbing hard. We couldn't help but to sob as well. "I know this is a tragic lost, but she wanted to give you her sphere," Shiva said showing us a light blue sphere. We got it and held it together in our palms. Chanel wiped the tears from her brown eyes clicked on the sphere. It was Lenne in the Farplane.

"Hey guys, what's going on? I know, this isn't the time. Well, I am in the Farplane. It isn't that bad, It's so fun to explore around here. I am miss you guys so much. Please don't cry on me. It's all okay. Shiva tried to bring me to life, but I said no. I am so sorry that I am not there, but I need to talk to Shuyin and settle what has been going on here. Don't worry about me. I am okay. Oh! And before I forget, Rin is gone. With my last piece of real strength, I sent him to the Farplane. However, don't think your adventures are over yet. I will always be with you people and protect you. I guess I will have to go. Bye," Lenne finished as the sphere recording completed. I smiled at the message she left. I looked at Kyo, whose face was like mine. She looked at me and we picked up Chanel from the floor.

"You okay?" I asked Chanel. Chanel looked at the floor and then looked at me as she hugged me.

"Yeah, I'll be alright," She said. She released and hugged Kyo. We left Zanarkand temple and into our airship.

"Mission status?" Austin asked. Kyo smiled.

"Complete," Kyo answered. The airship flew back to Kilika, our home. We went into our house at the edge of town and I was so happy to be home. We stayed there for about seven months until we received a call from Jason.

"Machina Maw…we have a distress call. Mission?" He asked us. I looked at Kyo and Chanel. They nodded.

"Yeah, Mission," I answered through the intercom.


End file.
